


The Archangels at Hogwarts

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The archangels as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After a crazy summer Harry Potter, just wants a normal year at hogwarts. But with Voldemort, back the minestry of magic trying to smear his name, and 4 weird new proffessors it looks like he wont get that. Just who are Michael,Lucifer,Rapheal and Gabriel. Are they on the light or the dark side, and why do they seem to know so much yet so little about magic. Harry dosen’t trust them but should he.On Hiatus





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone seems OOC

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crosses the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the great hall and the start-of-term feast.

The for long house tables in the great hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghost who were dotted about the hall and faces of students talking egerly to one another exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another’s new haircuts and robes. Again Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.

Luna went to the Ravenclaw table and Ginny went to sit with some of her friends. Harry, Ron, Hemione, and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick and Parvati Patil who was sitting with her friend Lavender Brown, the last of whom gave Harry an overly friendly greeting that made him sure that were talking about him a second before. He had more important things to worry about though.

“Hagrids not here.”

“Maybe he is still on the mission from Dumbledore” Ron said.

“Yeah, maybe” Harry said.

Hermione looked up at the staff table and said “who are they?” She said sharply pointing to the end of the staff table.

Harry’s eyes followed hers. There were 4 men all dressed in muggle clothing the first one was tall had black hair and looked sirius, the second one was blonde and had a devilish look in his eyes, the third one was also tall and had brown eyes, and the last one was short and a smirk on his face.

“Who are they?” asked Ron.

“I don’t know maybe the new defense against the dark arts professors.” Hermione said.

Then the first years came in and the sorting hat sang its song. “Branches our this year has it” said Ron his eyebrows raised.

“Yes, it has” Harry said.

“I wonder if it’s given warings before” Said Hermione sounding anxious.

When the sorting and feast were over Dumbledore got up and said “Well, now that we are all digesting another great feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for start of term notices. The forest is out of bounds to students. Mr Flich the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. We have several staffing changes this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professors Grubby-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical creatures lessons for now, and the Shurly brothers will be the defense against the dark professors.”

When Dumbledores speech was over Harry and his freinds went back into the Gryffindor commen room.

Harry got into a fight with Seamus because he like a lot of other pepole did not believe story about Voldemort being back.

The next afternoon after potions Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Defense against the dark arts.

“What do you think the new professor are going to be like?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know, but we are about to find out” Hermione said, as they walked in the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The professors walked into the room “Hello, students you may call me professor Michael” said the tall one.  
“You can call me professor Raphael” Said the brown eyed one.  
“You can call me Gabriel, no need for any of the professor bs.” Said the short one while eating what looked like a pack of skittles.  
“And you can call me Professor Lucifer” the blonde one said with the grin of a lion.  
The class gasped and started whispering. “Lucifer, like the devil.” Hermione said quietly.  
“Everyone, quite!” Professor Michael said. “Thank you”he said when the class finally settled down.  
“Today we will be learning about demons and how to fight them, but first we are going to be taking roll.” Professor Lucifer says.  
When he get to Harry’s name all of the Professors eyes go to him, and when professor Lucifer moves on to the next name Harry notices that Gabriel’s eyes are still on him, when Gabriel notices he looks away.  
After the lesson Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking out and talking about the new professors.  
“They are kind off odd” Ron says.  
“Yes, and did you notice that there names are the names of angels” Harry adds.  
“Maybe, they come from a religious family.” Hermione says.  
“Then why is one of there names Lucifer, if you’re religious then why would you name your kid Lucifer the name of the freakin devil.” Harry says.  
“Maybe there perfectionist.” Ron says jockeingly. Hermione rolls her eyes and Harry laughs.  
“But did you notice they were staring at me.” Harry says worried.  
“Harry everyone stares at you you’re the boy who lived.” Hermione says. “Did you guys notice that they were also American.”  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron started heading to Herbology.  
The archangels were in there classroom getting ready for a new class. “Next time Michael try not to boor the class to death!” Lucifer says. “Next time try not to make the students nearly die of a heart attack, Lucifer!”  
“We are supposed to be protecting the kid with the scar right?” Gabriel ask trying to stop a fight from breaking out between his older brothers.  
“Yes, Gabriel that is the child that Father told us to protect.” Raphael answers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in anyone seems OOC

Gabriel was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. He was sick of his brothers fighting, he had to get away from it. Isn’t that why they were here anyway for everyone to get along and stop fighting. And to help protect Harry Potter but they all knew that this mission was just his father’s way of trying to fix his mistakes without actually doing anything to fix his mistakes.

While he was walking he saw Professor McGonagall, he decided to ask her a question that had been on his mind for a while.

“Hey Professor M, why was no one else willing to be defense professor?”

She turned and looked at him and said “because most people think that the job is cursed.”

“What!” He said upset but not shocked that his dad would leave out such an important detail.

The hospital wing

Raphael had left the classroom shortly after Gabriel did, he decided to go to hospital wing, because he liked Madam Promfrey, and it was also close to what his job back in heaven was and though he would admit it to no one but himself he missed it.

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked her. She turned and looked at him.

“Do you have any experience with healing?” She asked him.

“Yes I do, and quite a lot of it.” He replied.

“Then yes, you may help me with making this potion.” She said looking grateful.

The Gryffindor commen room

Harry,Hermione, and Ron we’re sitting in the commen room when Fred and George came up and asked them what they thought of the new professors.

“I think there good, that Lucifer one is creepy though.” Ron said.

“I think that they really know what they are talking about.” Hermione answered.

“I don’t know Hermione’s right they do seem to know what they are talking about, but they give me the creeps and I don’t trust.” Harry said.

Dumbledore’s office

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about the new defense against the dark arts professors. They were odd and that was coming from him. When all four of them showed up in his office dressed in Muggle clothing asking for the defense against the dark arts job he had nearly burst out laughing thinking it was a joke.

But he had hired them because they did seem to know quite a lot about defense, and he was on a deadline to get a new defense professor before the ministry decided to put one in.

The Shurlys were odd though they claimed to be brothers even though they looked nothing alike, although they could be adopted, they seemed to know a lot about magic yet not a lot about the wizarding world. They Shurlys were definitely a odd family.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry if anyone seems OOC

Dear Father,

Yes, school is going good so far but I do have a few concerns. Dumbledore has hired four mudblood as defense against the dark arts professors. As much as I think that the subject is useless I still feel that none of are subjects should be taught by muddbloods no matter how useless. I think that you should have the ministry of Magic do an inquiry into this matter.

But besides that school is going well the stupid half giant professor is not teaching and a much better a more well qualified professor is filling in for him until he comes back.

Potter, Weasley and Granger are being as annoying as usual. Potter maybe even more than usual he’s been very quick to anger lately.

I am doing very well in all of my classes especially potions, I will tell professor Snape that you say hello.

From your son,

Draco Malfoy

—————————————————————

“Er- Harry?” said Ron uncertainty. “What are you doing down there?”

“I just saw Sirius head in the fire.” Harry said.

“What, Harry he only visits you when you write him a letter.” Hermione said.

Harry then tells Sirius about the new defense against the dark arts professors. “You don’t think that they could be death eaters do you.”

“Harry, if they are American and they wear muggle clothes I really dought that they are death eaters, but if you think that they are acting suspicious you should probably keep an eye on them.” Sirius said.


	5. Flashbacks to the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangels wake up.

**The Past**

**Gabriel** woke up in a dark room.   
The last thing he remembered was Alternate Michael killing him.   
Ware am I he thought.

**Michael **felt a pounding in his head.   
He opened his eyes and only saw black.   
He remembered talking to Adam and then nothing.   
  
  
  


**Raphael **was confused.  
He had just been killed by Castiel and the Winchesters.   
Now he was in a dark room.   
With no way out.

**Lucifer **opened his eyes and he looked around.   
He saw nothing but black.He didn’t know ware he was.

But he knew he was supposed to be dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short mad that it took me so long to update. I just lost interest in this for a while. I don’t really know when I’m going to update it again but hopefully it will be soon. I do have some idea about what it’s going to be, and if I don’t change my mind it’s going to be Snape’s thoughts on the whole situation. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start to see some of Chuck’s reasoning for sending the archangels to the Harry Potter Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter

Chuck Shirley was pissed, after the whole incident with the Winchester’s, Castiel and the nephlim in the grave yard he decided that he was going to end that yard. He knew he was going to have enough trouble with them he didn’t need to risk his children taking there side. 

He knew that Lucifer would undoubtedly side against him, Gabriel liked the Winchester’s so he’d definitely side with them, he didn’t know who Raphael would side with and a few years ago he thought Michael would side with him but he’d grown attached to the Milligan kid so know he wasn’t so sure. 

Chuck decided that it was better safe then sorry. So he sent them an Alternate Universe whare they couldn’t affect him trying to end the world.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey, I’m sorry if anyone thought that this was going to be an update but I’m not going to be continuing with this story for a while. I don’t really know how to go from here in the story or what’s going to happen and to be honest I’ve kinda lost interest in it. 

It’s not going to be completely abandoned, I’ll probably come back to it in a few months possibly after reworking it a little bit. But until then I won’t be updating. 

I just wanted to say something because I know how frustrating it can be to wait for something to be updated and to not know what happened. 

Anyway I hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it. 😊


End file.
